Percy and friends go back to read
by Nessa2685
Summary: Percy and his friends have won the war, but at a horrible cost. Chaos and the fates decided to send them back in time to fix the future. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV.

It was a beautiful summer day. I was sitting on the beach with my wife, Annabeth. Our son, Jasper, was with his cousins, James and Samantha, who liked to be called Sam. James parents were Nico and Kate. Sam's parents were Thalia and Luke. All of the parents were demigods. Luke had been forgiven by the gods and goddesses about twenty years ago. Two years later, he married Thalia.

Sam was teaching Zeus's kids how to control the winds and fly. Little Sarah Johns kept falling when she got five feet off the ground. Sarah was ten years old and had two brothers, Greg and Frank. The boys were doing fine with it, and were doing their best to help her, but she was afraid of heights. It was something she had to work on alone.

James was teaching his little brother and sister how to control the dead. Jasmin, the youngest, at eight, was excellent at shadow travel, but couldn't properly summon the dead. Her brothers, Kyle and James, could summon them like nobody's business, according to their father, and they were doing all they could to help their little sister, but she didn't like the dead. It, again, was something she had to work on alone. I thought her gift was summoning riches, but I wasn't sure since the only person I knew had died about five years ago.

Jasper was working on controlling water. He was 15 years old and an only child. My father, Poseidon, had taught Jasper how to vapor travel. My half-brother, Triton, had taught him how to behave underwater. His mother and I were raising him.

Guess which of us got the easy job. That's right. Annabeth did, because she is the mother and everyone knows that 'no women has ever killed a man while he was doing the dishes.' That's an Atlantian saying. It meant, as long as the woman of the house is happy, no one dies. I am so whipped.

Just as our son was turning around to ask us something, a bright light blinded us. The next thing I knew, we were falling.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Annabeth screamed.

"Nnnnnooooo!" a man screamed somewhere off to my left.

"Nico? Annabeth?" I called to them.

"Percy? Annabeth?" Nico called back.

"Percy? Nico?" Annabeth yelled back.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" a woman screamed to our right. I knew that scream all too well.

"Thalia, calm down. Luke are you there?" I yelled at them.

"Percy? I think Thalia busted my eardrums!" Luke called back over to me. We all laughed. Then we hit a really hard surface.

Poseidon's POV.

It was another boring Summer Solstice meeting. Airtimes and Apollo were fighting about which of them were older, Aphrodite was trying to put makeup on Athena, Hera was yelling at Zeus for not paying attention to her, Dionysus was reading a magazine about wine, Hephaestus was ignoring us 'organic life forms,' whatever that meant, Ares was sharpening his sword, Hermes was flashing in and out of the room for his deliveries, Hestia was sitting at the hearth relaxing, and I was sitting in my throne, finishing some paperwork that Amphitrite had asked me to do.

I had just sent the last of it when a bright light filled the room. I looked up to see six people falling face first onto the floor. I quickly summoned a couch for them to land on, but I missed one. The five who landed on the couch laughed at him. "Why do I always land on the floor when you guys get the couch?" he grumbled, getting up.

"Because we're awesome like that, Percy. Besides, you of all people shouldn't have felt that," the boy with the scar on the left side of his face replied, helping 'Percy' to his feet.

"Shut up, Luke," Percy replied.

"Who are you?" Zeus demanded furiously.

They all twisted around in surprise. Then they bowed. "Wait...you didn't summon us?" the girl with black hair and electric eyes asked, confused. Then another flash and a box fell on Percy's head, causing the strange people to laugh again.

"Shut up!" the boy shouted at them.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV.

Pro's and Con's list.

Pros: We're on Olympus.

Cons: They don't recognize us.

Pros: We're still alive.

Cons: That might not last long.

Pros: We're not hurt.

Cons: I can't get hurt because of the curse, so if I get hit with something, it's okay.

Yeah, that's a fair list.

So, we were standing around in the throne room, talking to the gods when a box fell on my head. The others laughed, so I yelled at them to shut up. I pulled the note off of it and read it aloud.

"Dear Olympians and demi-gods from the future,

Don't worry, you guys are safe. I just sent you all back in time to read about Percy's adventures. The first five are about Percy. The next three are about the second war in which you all meet the Romans.

Olympians, we're telling you once. Don't try to kill, maim, or injure the demi-gods in any way shape or form. They are important in the upcoming war.

Signed,

The Fates and Chaos.

PS: sorry for hitting you Percy."

Once I was done reading it, I grinned at the others. "Cool! Lord Chaos isn't mad at us for messing up our last assignment anymore!" I said cheerfully.

We all grinned. I could tell the Olympians questioned our sanity, but I didn't care.

"So...what are the books called?" Apollo asked. I opened the box, pulled them out, and promptly sat on the floor.

"The series is called Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They are called: The Lightning Thief; The Sea of Monsters; The Titans Curse; The Battle of The Labyrinth; and The Last Olympian," I said. I froze and looked at the others. "Why do I feel like they might kill us for my adventures?" I asked them.

"Because you're you and we almost always escape getting killed by the skin of our teeth," Thalia replied. We nodded, accepting her answer. Even Apollo was giving us that look that suggested that we rode the short bus.

Athena stood up. "I shall read first," she said. I tossed her the book, which she caught. She conjured up some chairs and a couch for us to relax on while we read and had me sit the books on a conjured table. She sat down and said, "**Chapter 1. I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher."**


End file.
